


Unexpected Moments

by PhancyPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ;), Alcohol, Highschool AU, House Party, M/M, Malibu, Swimming in a Lake, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhancyPhandom/pseuds/PhancyPhandom
Summary: A self indulgent Teenage AU oneshot for my first fic posted here!Dan meets Phil at a house party, and while he usually doesn't look for anything more than a quick hookup, Phil might be making him feel things he hasn't felt, ever.Tumblr @phancy-phandom





	Unexpected Moments

Booming bass, roaring conversation and sweaty teenage bodies filled the space. It was a typical Saturday night house party and Dan decided to make his rounds to it. Nothing too spectacular, but they did have Malibu, so he decided to stay a little longer. 

He heard Ainsley was having a small "get together", but everybody knew how those always turned out. Most of the people were from his school, but 2 years his senior. They seemed like the kinds of people you knew all the names of, but never knew the name of you. Dan liked it better this way. He was mildly familiar with some, but he didn't really have to watch what he said or did, because no one had any prerequisites for him. Standing in the corner with his white bottle in hand, Dan aimlessly sipped, letting the dizzying burn consume his thoughts. It would be stretching the truth a bit to say dan was here to meet new people. Really he just enjoyed the atmosphere. Most parties he said a few words, and hung out in the corner by the speakers. 

Vision starting to blur, ears starting to fuzz, Dan took a seat, he was not going to have a repeat of his drunk episode last week. At some point through the middle of all the party bustle, a tall, dark haired boy took a seat beside Dan on the cheap, leather love-seat. 

“Hey why haven't I seen you before? you're cute." The older boy yelled over the music, a buoyant confidence surfacing through his eyes.  
Dan merely smirked. He knew the two ways this could go down. He could lie and play dumb, Or could go along with the quick fuck. it had been a while--

"Oh, i'm a couple years below you guys, I just kinda heard about this party... so I'm here I guess." Dan smiled, leaning in closer to other boy. "I'm Dan by the way."

Phil's mouth quirked upwards, and his face practically glowed in the dim lit basement. His smile was relentless

“Hi! I'm Phil." Jokingly Phil put out his hand for a shake, obliged, Dan took it. "But this party scene doesn't really seem to be your thing, I've been watching you stand by the speakers all night."

"You've been watching me have you?" Dan laughed, swiping a bit of fringe from his eyes. Phil just smiled warmly.

"Yeah, maybe I have."

Eventually Phil conviced Dan to leave the party with him, and go for a late night cruise in his car. Dan couldn't drive yet, but Phil, he was 17, and had a full on Novice title. Something about that really screamed FREEDOM to Dan.... and car sex.

"I have no Idea why I agreed to this. You could like, kidnap me, and throw me in the back of your white van or something." Dan joked, walking along with Phil. Phil's leather clad arm lightly gripped around Dan's waist.

"I can't believe I give off that vibe to you!" Phil exclaimed, a sense of false hurt in his voice. "You haven't even seen my 'baby' yet!"

They made their way to Phil's car, a black jeep, parked on the side of the road.

"Wow I guess I was wrong." Dan said, true surprise in his voice. This ride was going to be worth it.

"Yeah, I can't believe my parents got it for me." Phil said, reminiscing in the moment he saw the keys for his sweet new ride. When they both got in the car, Dan paused. He was not going to be involved in a drunk driving accident. While life held no meaning, that didn't mean his had to end tonight. Some how Phil read his mind and stated the necessary obvious.

"I don't drink, well I mean I do, but tonight I wasn't feeling it. I guess you could say some friends dragged me out…. So we'll be fine." Phil turned the ignition with his key, and the warm low hum of the engine started.

15 minutes into the vehicle journey, Dan turned to Phil. Phil's shoulders were flexed as he held onto the steering wheel. His shirt was pulled taut and Dan could see every definition of his torso. The leather jacket lay abandoned in the backseat. His eyes calmly focused on the dark road ahead of him and the jet black hair that fell in front of his face seamlessly melted into the dark surroundings. He was attractive in the simplest of means.

"Where exactly are we going?" Dan asked. Now turning away from Phil and staring out the cool glass.

"Wherever, really." 

"Well that's a good solid answer, thank you."

"Okay, mmm, well we could go to this spot at the lake, the water might be a tad cold, but y'know." 

"Do you mean that we're going in the lake? its like 10 fucking degrees." Dan said astonished, looking at Phil once again. Phil turned to him and just grinned. 

"Well I thought it would be fun to go skinny dipping."

Dan scoffed. It was fucking freezing and besides, he barely knew him. That did contradict the part where Dan was really wanting a hook up, but, skinny dipping isn't exactly the same as fucking in the backseat of a car. 

"So what do ya say?" Phil said, stopping the car in the lake parking lot. 

Well I guess a we could "warm up" after, Dan smirked to himself. Fuck it why not.

"Why not?"

"Um how naked are we getting for this-- oh okay then." Dan asked, stopping when he got a good look at the fully disrobed Phil. "Fuck, I'm going to hate this no matter how hot you are."

Phil turned back, after running knee deep into the water.

"What was that? you think I’m hot?” 

“I think you’re just so full of yourself, you’re hearing things… I'm coming, one sec."  Phil flipped dan off, but the stark contrast of a big grin was displayed on his face.

Dan didn't strip completely down, but he might as well have, because the tight white boxers he was wearing, made it feel like his dick was just participating in a wet t-shirt contest. Fully submersed in the water, Phil began splashing around like a dolphin in sea world, and Dan just shivered.

"Do you get off on this or something, like do you have and exhibitionism/hypothermia kink or something?" Dan screeched, as he tried to swim closer to Phil in the ice water.

"I dunno maybe, but its not like anyone is going to see us— and come on its not so bad. If you're really that freezing, come here." Phil chuckled, beckoning Dan into his arms. Dan helplessly thrashed in the water until Phil swam over and brought him into his chest. 

Dan liked this very much.

The water made everything weightless, and Phil was holding Dan up, while Dan wrapped his two long legs around Phil's back. Wet face to face, chests pressed together, they just stared into each other's eyes.

“Your eyes, wow, they're so.... blue." Dan slurred, his words came together, but his mind was still buzzed out from the Malibu. yet, the alcohol did nothing to numb the cold. Phil's hand trailed up Dan's back and rested in his wet hair. Dan shivered, and this time it wasn't the water.  Phil's face kept a calm resonance, and he slowly ran his rands through dan's wet mop.

"I still can't believe I've never seen you before; we go to the same school, and I've been missing out on someone as pretty as you." Phil brought his hand to Dan's blushing cheek. This took Dan off guard. A compliment like this, sounded so honest. It really didn't seem like Phil was only trying to get into his pants. Hopefully. Unrealistically.

The moonlight glimmered along the quiet water surface. The soft white light illuminated the two soaking boys, as they slowly drifted in the deep green lake.

"I-uh, thanks." Dan murmured, his eye contact breaking from Phil. His hands that were resting on Phil's shoulders, now languidly traced the beads of moisture trailing along his Phil's collar bone.

"Hey dan, you can look at me," Phil genuinely smiled, as Dan reluctantly met his gaze again. "I can't kiss you if you're looking down like that."  
Dan's eyes widened, and since the alcohol was making everything warm and smooth, before he knew it, Phil's lips were on his own.

It wasn’t his first kiss, but maybe it was whole heartedly his best. It was something about this dark-haired stranger named Phil, he redefined the act of kissing. Maybe it was the alcohol in is blood, maybe it was his own melodramatic teen tendencies, (to be honest it was probably because Phil was two years older and hot as fuck. Someone older than him felt dangerous and… dirty), but Dan was in love with this kiss, and this mouth.

They broke apart, the reality of the freezing lake, creeping up their bodies at an alarming rate.

“I knew you were joking about the hypothermia kink, but I think we should get out of here before I freeze off my important parts.” Phil added, dragging Dan with him to shore.

“Important parts?” 

Phil merely winked. Or attempted such, as his other eye tried to follow the winking one, and the whole expression looked very exaggerated and not at all reminiscent of winking. Dan laughed.

“That was supposed to be arousing?” Dan continued to stifle his giggles.

“…Lets just get back to jeep okay?” Phil sighed, holding back an amused expression, all while stumbling through the dark sand, hand in hand with Dan.

The night hadn’t gone exactly as dan had thought, it had gone a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you greatly to @iihappydaysii and @waveydnp <3 <3 <3  
> some amazing fic writers on ao3 (defo check out their works!!!) who motivated me to finish the last little bit of this story, and finally put out my writing into the world.
> 
> It looks like I'm going to start my journey as a small-time fanfic author :3
> 
>  
> 
> if you have prompts, or anything you would like to see me write, please feel free to leave it below!!! (I'm on summer holiday so I have loads of time on my hands)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: @phancy-phandom


End file.
